Some Die Young
by Victoire Weasly
Summary: Ofelias hungerspel var något utöver det vanliga... "Vi vill höra om pappa", sa flickan plötsligt, "om spelen." "Det är verkligen en hemsk historia, säkert att ni klarar av det?" Ispirerad av Laleh's Some Die Young
1. Pro - I will tell your story if you die

**Jag hoppas verkligen att ni kommer gilla det här. Det skulle betyda mycket för mig, den är lite av min stolthet...**

* * *

Prolog - _"I will tell your story if you die"_

Det var mörkt inuti den stora trästugan och om man tittade ut genom fönstret kunde man se att det var en stjärnklar natt. I sängen som stod i ena hörnet av rummet låg det två små barn som var nedbäddade under det tjocka täcket.

"Kan du inte berätta något spännande?" frågade pojken sin mamma som satt vid fotändan av sängen.

"Jo snälla mamma", instämde flickan.

"Vill ni höra om när morfar fångade en stor tjur eller om när Tinnys föräldrar gifte sig och ringen kom bort?" frågade mamman sina barn.

"Nej, vi har hört de historierna minst tusen gånger", sa pojken.

"Vi vill höra om pappa", sa flickan plötsligt, "om spelen."

"Det är verkligen en hemsk historia, säkert att ni klarar av det?"

"Vi är faktiskt snart åtta år mamma", sa pojken. "Jag vet inte hur det är med Mel, men jag klarar vad som helst."

"Jag också", sa hans syster. "Faktiskt."

"Då så", sa deras mamma. "Men säg till om det blir för obehagligt." Barnen nickade och hon tog ett andetag för att sedan berätta för dem om allt hon gömt inom sig, hennes livs största lycka och tragedi.

* * *

**Glöm inte att kommentera, jag lägger upp kapitel ett så fort någon gör det!**


	2. 1 - That I've always felt the feeling

1. _"That i've always felt the feeling we would die young"_

Ofelia hatade regimen och Hungerspelen, verkligen hatade dem. Men som hon alltid sa så fanns det ingenting hon kunde göra åt det. Men om någon annan startade ett uppror då, då skulle hon vara med. Men förutom att hon bodde i distrikt 10 där hon i princip var regimens slav så trivdes hon med sitt liv. Hennes familj, hennes kompisgäng och hennes älskade sto Summer var allt hon kunde önska sig. Dessutom så var hennes familj inte vilken som helst, hennes pappa ägde den största farmen i östra tian så ont om pengar hade de inte. Det enda orosmolnet på hennes perfekta himmel gällde hennes vän Noah. Hon visste inte vad det var som gjorde det men hon kände sig inte som hans vän längre. Hon visste inte vad han var för henne, en bekant?

Knappt två månader efter Ofelias sjuttonde födelsedag så var det slåtter, den hemskaste dagen på året. Hon vaknade tidigt för att hjälpa sin lillasyster på med slåtterklänningen. Hon var bara nio, så hon skulle inte vara med men fin ville hon vara i alla fall, hon ville vara vuxnare. Ofelia förstod inte var hennes lillasyster fått dumheterna ifrån, hon skulle njuta av sin barndom för samma år som hon fyllde tolv skulle den kunnas tas ifrån henne. Ofelia satte på sig sin egen klänning som hon hade ärvt av sin mamma, vit med ett grått blommönster på och knälång veckad kjol. När de senare hand i hand gick mot torget för att möta sina vänner så verkade allt som de fem likadana år som redan varit men när de kom fram så fylldes hon plötsligt av en känsla. Jag kommer dö, tänkte hon snabbt flera gånger om tills hennes hjärta klappade i samma takt som orden. Det var samma obehagliga känsla som hon känt vid sin första slåtter innan hon förstod sannolikheten för att bli dragen. Hon hade bara sex lotter i den enorma glasskålen, det året hade hon bara haft en. En bland tusen.

Desirée Wiks kom varje år från huvudstaden för att dra två namn ur varsin glasskål, en enkel uppgift kan man tycka men det hon egentligen gjorde var att döma två oskyldiga barn till döden, något Ofelia inte förstod hur hon klarade av. När Desirée i sina högklackade skor gick upp mot scenen tog Ofelia sin plats bland de andra sjuttonåriga tjejerna nästan längst bak på torget bredvid stadshuset.

"Välkomna ska ni vara till den sextiofemte slåttern för distrikt tio", ljöd Desirées röst genom högtalarna som var placerade runt om hela torget så att alla skulle höra vad hon sa. Det vill säga höra i fall de blev dömda till en nästan säker död.

"Först ska vi visa en film från självaste huvudstaden", sa hon glatt och alla som tillhörde hennes eskort började applådera.

"Se så", sa hon och slog långsam händerna mot varandra tills hela distrikt tio klappade händer med henne.

"Bravo!" sa hon förvånat, som att hon inte visste att vi skulle göra exakt vad hon sa för att visa sig skötsamma. En stor filmduk rullades upp på scenen och den gamla svartvita rullen började spelas. Distrikt tretton ödelagt, det bestämdes att spelen skulle införas och så ett tal från presidenten själv, något nytt…

"Kära medborgare i Panem, vi står inför ett nytt hungerspel. Troligen ett av de värsta sen kvartsekelkuvningen. Men nu ska jag inte uppehålla er längre, vi behöver våra tributer!" Skärmen slocknade och det var helt tyst tills Desirée tog till orda igen:

"Damerna först som man brukar säga alltså. Och kom ihåg, låt oddsen alltid vara er gynsamma." Hon drog runt med hela handen i skålen och begravde den helt bland papperslapparna. Det kändes nästan som att hon letade efter någon särskild… Tillslut så drog hon upp en lapp som legat på botten av skålen.

"Ofelia Orsent!" Ofelia la huvudet i händerna och önskade att marken bara kunde öppna sig. Det här skulle inte hända, vad skulle hända nu? Hur skulle hennes lillasyster klara sig utan henne, hur skulle hela hennes familj göra det? Vem skulle sköta om Summer nu? Hon trodde att hennes liv hade gått i krasch men det som egentligen gjorde det hände lite mindre än en minut senare när hon stod på scenen.

"Då ska vi se vem som får nöjet att göra den här ljuvliga damen sällskap", sa Desirée och sträckte ner handen i den andra skålen. Ofelia försökte le, men allt hon åstadkom var en liten konstigt min. Den här gången tog Desirée lappen som låg högst upp i skålen.

"Noah Hemlin!"

* * *

**Kritik är mycket välkommen! Också alla andra kommentarer...**

**Jo, och jag hoppas att ni gillade det!**


	3. 2 - So many things I need to say to you

**För er som vill veta det så är både kapitel tre och fyra klara och fem håller på att skrivas så det kommer gå snabbt nu i början!**

* * *

2. _"So many things I need to say to you"_

Ofelia kunde fortfarande i förstå vad som hänt när hon fördes mot rummet i stadshuset. Vad var det egentligen som hände henne? Det måste väl ändå vara en dröm?

Först in var hennes familj som kramade om henne så hårt de bara kunde och höll i länge, länge.

"Lova att du kommer hem", snyftade hennes lillasyster. Hon kunde inte förmå sig att svara då hon visste att hon kanske säkert skulle bryta löftet. När hennes familj blivit utfösta av vakterna så kom hennes kompisar in. I alla fall ungefär hälften av dem.

"Killarna är hos Noah", förklarade de. "Jag kan inte fatta att ni blev dragna båda två", suckade Linn, en av hennes allra närmaste vänner.

"Inte jag heller", svarade hon tyst och kramade sedan om Linn. När även hennes vänner hade gått så trodde hon inte att hon hade någon mer att vänta men det var tydligen fel.

Dörren slogs upp av en gammal gumma som Ofelia inte hade en aning om vem det var men ändå tyckte att hon kände igen.

"Lyssna på mig nu hjärtat. Låt ödet ha sin gång och kämpa inte emot om det inte betyder att döden hotar dig. Kan du lova mig det", sa gumman med sin gamla haspiga röst. Hennes ansikte var fyllt med rynkor och något oroligt fanns i hennes gråa ögon.

"Visst, det kan jag väl… Hur känner jag dig förresten?" Hon tittade sig om och lämnade rummet utan att besvara min fråga.

Tåget rörde sig snabbare än någonting annat jag åkt förut. Till och med snabbare än borgmästarens bil, det enda fordon drivet av en motor som Ofelia haft turen att åka en gång förut. Hon hade genast dragits med till en kupé där hon funnit en enorm garderob. Hon orkade inte tänka mer så hon tog den första koftan hon såg och lät slåtterklänningen sitta kvar på. När hon letade sig runt i tåget på jakt efter någon hon kände igen tog det ett tag innan hon hittade ett stort rum Desirée satt tillsammans med en medelålders kvinna. Hon satte sig bredvid dem och väntade på att någon skulle bryta tystnaden men Desirée pillade bara på sitt berlockarmband och den äldre kvinnan såg ut att sova djupt. När Ofelia också började få lust att sova så kom Noah in i kupén och äntligen tog Desirée till orda.

"Då var vi äntligen samlade. Känner ni varandra?"

"Vi är", började jag men stannade mitt i meningen.

"Vänner", avslutade Noah åt mig.

"Vad tragiskt! Om jag får låtsas vara er handledare ett tag skulle jag säga att ni går ut med det så starkt som möjligt och får folk att sympatirösta. Ni har inte många andra chanser", sa Desirée med något Ofelia inte kunde avgöra ifall det var medlidande eller den där speciella stämningen alla huvudstadsbor verkade få när de var entusiastiska till något de tyckte var spännande i spelen.

"Är inte hon vår handledare?" frågade Noah och nickade åt den sovande kvinnan.

"Vänta er inte mycket hjälp från henne. Ingen ert distrikt kan vara stolt över." Helt plötsligt vaknade den äldre kvinnan och tog direkt till orda:

"Och det är därför man ska kunna låtsas sova", sa hon glatt. Ofelia och Noah började skratta men Desirée såg mest förolämpad ut. Ofelia hade en känsla av att hon och Noah hade fått en ganska bra handledare i alla fall.

"Ursa Heive", presenterade deras handledare sig som. "Jag kommer vara er handledare de här… veckorna." Ursa visste mycket om spelen, sånt som var svårt att förstå från utsidan.

"Fyrorna är troligtvis inte så farliga i år. Deras handledare vann spelen så sent som förra året och är fortfarande bara femton." Förra årets spel kom Ofelia mycket väl ihåg. Pojken som trots att han var ett par år yngre hade spetsat de flesta av sina motståndare på en treudd.

Efter ganska mycket taktikprat och en hel del ursäkter som Ursa hade fått av Desirée så var Ofelia riktigt trött. Hon och Noah tog sällskap mot sina kupéer, de hade inte fått prata med varandra sen innan slåttern.

"Jag har en sak jag verkligen måste säga till dig Ofelia, innan det är för sent", sa han trevande.

"Jaha", hade hon svarat. "Vadå?"

"Jo det är så att… Jag har alltid gillat dig, mer än gillat. Man skulle kunna säga att jag varit förälskad i dig i flera år nu. Jag kan inte förstå att det här är slutet."

Han väntade sig tydligen ett svar men hon kunde inte förmå sig att ge ett. Hur kände hon? Hon hade förstått att de inte var vanliga vänner längre, men kunde det hon känt verkligen vara kärlek? Hon försökte skjuta bort tankarna när hon la sig men mantrat från tidigare på den dagen ersattes plötsligt av: _Han gillar mig, gillar mig, gillar mig. Han gillar mig, gillar mig…_

"Vakna lilla tia, vi anländer." Desirée hade verkligen ingen känsla för ordval. Lilla tia? Var det vad Ofelia skulle bli kallad de sista veckorna i sitt liv? Hon gick långsamt upp för att få se den första bilden av staden som blottade sig när tåget passerade en bergstopp. Folk vinkade åt tåget när de närmade sig stationen.

* * *

**Jag vet att det här kapitlet inte är det bästa... Men ni får nöja er, hehe...**

**Och tack till Maya Mee som läser **


	4. 3 - And we said we would die together

**Hejhej! Här är jag med ett nytt kapitel!**

* * *

3. _"And we said we would die together"_

De drogs i tunnlar, förbi tusen färgglada hus och slutligen genom en dörr. Det var en stor sal med massa pelare och Ofelia och Noah blev genast tvingade åt olika håll. Hon blev lagd på en hård säng och fick på sig ett blått skynke.

"Kolla naglarna, kolla ögonbrynen", sa de personer som ställt sig runt henne. "Det här kommer verkligen att bli svårt." Hon vände huvudet för att kolla på sina naglar. Nerslitna med lort under, det som visade att hon arbetade duktigt hemma på gården. Hon blundade för att känna mindre av skönhetstortyren de gav henne. Efter en lång genomgång av hela hennes kropp så fick hon veta att hennes designer skulle komma.

"Patricia är fantastisk!"

Patricia, tänkte hon. Det var ett bekant namn i spelsammanhang, den otroliga designern som hade tillhört vinnaren flera år i rad. Fast innan hade det alltid varit karriärister. En mörkhyad kvinna med axellångt hår kom in i rummet.

"Det här är perfekt!" sa hon rakt ut i luften. "En utmaning." Hon drog fram en av de höga pallarna som stod i rummet och satte sig bredvid Ofelia. "Du vill vinna eller hur?"

"Jo…"svarade hon.

"Du vill komma hem?" fortsatte hon att fråga.

"Såklart att jag vill komma hem, jag har familj, jag har vänner, jag har ett liv därhemma!" utbrast Ofelia argt. "Varför skulle jag inte vilja vinna?"

"Jag kollar bara med dig… Jag tror redan att jag har en tanke. Rosa vågor, bröllopstil, vad tycker du om det?"

"Det låter faktiskt bra", sa Ofelia förvånat. Hon hade inte väntat sig något av den här respektlösa personen.

"Jag ska se om jag kan få vagnen att bli av samma tema också." Patricia lät väldigt glad och Ofelia började undra om det var så upphetsad man blev av att ge någon dödsdömd fina kläder.

"Ursäkta men, är du alltid såhär glad innan spelen börjar?" frågade hon därför sin designer.

"Allt för att jag blir glad av ett nytt projekt men jag brukar kunna se det sorliga i det… Men min nittonåriga son Cinna har påbörjat sin designerutbildning idag så om nio år kommer han också jobba här. Jag är så stolt." Hon såg verkligen lycklig ut och om det här gjorde att Ofelias kläder blev vackra så ökade hennes chans i spelen så hon höll med henne.

Assistenterna kom in igen och mätte henne från topp till tå och kollade allt från hennes längd till hur tjocka hennes nagelband var. När Patricia var klar med sitt konstverk så kände Ofelia inte igen sig själv. Flickan i spegeln hade för det första helt släta ögonbryn. Maskara hade förlängt hennes ögonfransar och de hade smetat på något så att hennes haka var mer tydlig. Hennes kastanjebruna hår hade blivit till korkskruvar och hennes hår satt en ljusrosa perfekt utslagen ros. Rosen var till för att matcha resten av utstyrseln vilket den gjorde perfekt. Den ljustrosa klänningen var veckad hela vägen från midjan. Vid vänster ben var tyget uppdraget och fastsatt med en likadan ros som den hon hade i håret. Utanpå det vanliga tyget satt ett genomskinligt som fick det att se ut som att kanterna på klänningen ständigt rörde sig. Det fanns bara axelband på ena armen men längs den andra växte istället en blomstrande tatuering som snurrade sig runt armen och tillsist virade sig runt ringfingret. "Du kan vara lugn, den går bort med vatten", hade Patricia sagt.

När Ofelia och Patricia mötte Noah och hans designer så var det inte långt tills invigningsceremonin skulle hållas. Noah hade fått en enkel kostym helt i vitt men med rosa detaljer till och en ros i bröstfickan.

Ofelia såg att Patricia fått som hon ville, tians vagn var utsmyckad med rosor och långa band.

"Le och vinka så vinner ni folket", förmanade Noahs designer dem. De kunde inte se Desirée och Ursa någonstans så de gick på vagnen och såg när portarna långt där framme framför distrikt etts vita hästar började öppna sig.

"Vi gör det här tillsammans", viskade Ofelia frågande. Allt började kännas så stort, hon var en del av landets största händelse.

"Ja", svarade Noah tyst. "Vi går in i det här tillsammans och vi kommer ut tillsammans, dör tillsammans." Deras hästar började röra sig framåt och helt plötsligt omfamnade publikens jubel dem och kameror zoomade in på deras ansikten. Ofelia vinkade och log som hon hade blivit bedd att göra och titta på Noah i ögonvrån. De skulle göra det här tillsammans hade de sagt. Hon tog och greppade hans hand hårt och höll i hela kvällen.

* * *

**Glöm inte att kommentera! Betyder allt för mig :)**


End file.
